Nimrodel y Amroth
by Alva Loki
Summary: Una historia de amor en los días antiguos de la primera edad del sol en la Tierra Media; la historia de dos amantes que se ha de contar en una bella canción por todas las edades.


**La siguiente, es una adaptación a cuento que hago de uno de los tantos poemas que J.R.R Tolkien escribió. Uso letras cursivas en las frases que copie sin alterar, tan bien hay fragmentos que son pura invención mía, para tratar de dar forma a la historia: una leyenda que deja huecos fértiles a la imaginación.**

NIMRODEL Y AMROTH.

En el hermoso y dorado bosque, donde los años declinan y pasan inadvertidos, donde los pájaros susurran canciones preciosas que se mezclan en coros con el sonido del río y la sinfonía de las cascadas. El bosque del país hermoso, donde los hombres no pueden habitar, donde se pasean los seres más hermosos y ancestrales y las bestias más magnificas, y los árboles y las plantas no conocen ni el otoño ni el invierno y siempre son frondosos y se cubren de vida a cada instante. Después de las montañas nubladas y de las grandes cumbres cubiertas de nieve, se cruzan los ríos: el Anduin que lleva a Belfalas hasta el viaje interminable, el viaje sin remedio, donde todos los días zarpan navíos grises hacia el oeste para no volver jamás: los que se van dejando atrás la tierra de las desdichas. Pero aunque tierra desdichada es esta, guarda en su seno reinos de gran esplendor, como el que habita Nimrodel, la hermosa doncella elfica de la piel blanca.

Nimrodel era una dama del reino de Lórien; en Lórien paseaba y se deleitaba con su belleza, por ello regalaba su canto a las criaturas del bosque. Decían que ella _era una estrella que brillaba de día, por que era hermosa como los crepúsculos en el valle del Anduin._ Vestía de blanco, como cisne o paloma, usaba manto recamado en oro y zapatos de plata gris. Ostentaba, lo mismo que el cielo luce sus astros, una estrella en la frente; una luz en su larga cabellera, que como cascada de seda resbalaba por sus hombros, _y la estrella que como aderezo llevaba, le iluminaba sus cabellos cual sol en las ramas de oro de Lórien la bella._ Los brazos blancos como las alas del cisne, el rostro lleno de luz_: libre y hermosa era en Lórien, y en el viento corría levemente como la hoja del tilo. _

Ahora bien, Nimrodel solía unir su canto al de la cascada de Lórien, y su voz caía al agua brillante como rocío de plata, entonces los manantiales la aguardaban ansiosos cada día, para que viniera a adornarles y ensalzarles con su canto, por que los dos se consideraban uno. Nadie lo sabe con certeza, pero todos decían que Ulmo, el señor de los mares y de las aguas, la escuchaba siempre y junto a su corte de Maias se esparcían para abrazar al bello Lórien en la hora que la doncella entonaba sus cantos.

Sin embargo, el corazón de Nimrodel, no sólo pertenecía al bosque, ni a los manantiales, pues desde hace mucho tiempo, había entregado su más profundo amor al caballero Amroth, de porte altivo, espaldas anchas y rostro hermoso; poseía gran talla, lo mismo que valor y sabiduría, se dice que fue un Noldo descendiente de aquellos que antaño retornaron a la Tierra Media, en los navíos blancos, después de haber contemplado el rostro magnifico de los Valar y su poder, después de haber visto la luz de los árboles y haber vivido de su gracia. _Amroth fue antaño un rey: Señor del valle y los árboles, cuando los brotes primaverales se doraban en Lothlórien la bella. _

Un día insospechado, conoció a Nimrodel y le entrego el corazón y su alma, ella le correspondió y se juraron amor eterno y vivir juntos hasta que el reino de Arda maculada cambiara y aún así permanecer unidos aunque desesperados su destinos se separasen, de nuevo se encontrarían en las bastas estancias de Mandos, por que habían decidido ser en alma uno y la destrucción de sus cuerpos no haría mella en su amor.

Pero un día, llego el momento en que el rey Amroth tuvo que partir al oeste, pues como su pueblo, estaba cansado de la Tierra Media y quería abandonarla. Entonces pidió a Nimrodel que le acompañara a los puertos grises y más allá: a las tierras imperecederas para vivir juntos y felices hasta que el mundo cambiara. La doncella acepto y sin embargo no podía despedirse tan pronto de Lórien como él hubiera deseado, le pidió un plazo, Amroth le dijo que no podía esperar mucho tiempo. Acordaron entonces, verse en el solsticio de primavera, en el la rivera del gran río, antes de de cruzar Amon Hen y los reyes de Argonath.

Los días pasaron, el plazo se cumplió, Nimrodel había sido impedida a casarse con Amroth, su padre se negó, pues él no quería abandonar la Tierra Media aún y tampoco quería separarse de su hija: su último tesoro. Nimrodel renegó del egoísmo de su padre y le rogó diera su consentimiento, más no lo obtuvo, fue entonces cuando decidió huir con su amante el día que la primavera tocara las fronteras del bosque dorado.

La noche que precedía al solsticio, fue de luna llena y Nimrodel se preparaba para huir. Protegida por la noche y llevando sólo a su corcel, se alejo con cautela, pero quiso la mala suerte, que fuera descubierta y delatada por un centinela. De nuevo, fue entregada a su padre, quien la puso bajo llave. Desesperada, Nimrodel entono un canto que dedicaba al poderoso y magnánimo Manwë, señor de los Valar, para quien todas las aves son caras. Manwë, escucho su plegaría y envió a una Alondra para que llevara un mensaje a Amroth, y éste supiera que estaba atrapada. La Alondra voló hasta donde esperaba el elfico caballero y dio su canto que pudo ser entendido por el rey. Entonces, mando a su más fiel súbdito, un ilusionista que podría rescatar a la doncella, pues tomaba la forma de un lobo.

El ilusionista fue hasta Lórien bajo un disfraz de lobo negro y allí, en un apartado _flet_, hallo a la augusta doncella. El le índico que no tuviera miedo, pues él había venido a liberarla y llevarla con Amroth. Para esto, hizo uso de todo su ingenio y logro conseguir la llave del candado que cerraba su estancia, bajo el poder de un sopor, venció por un momento al padre y le burlo.

Salieron entonces los dos. Y el ilusionista se mostró tal como era, y tomaron el rumbo de Amon Hen, en el corcel de la dama, pero otra vez el infortunio se interpuso y una pequeña pero salvaje horda de orcos los intercepto en el camino. El ilusionista, era además buen guerrero, pero su valía, su fuerza y destreza no fueron suficientes y cayó a causa de la pelea con los orcos, no obstante Nimrodel, pudo escapar, aprovechando la confusión del zafarrancho. Montada en el corcel de blancos crines, galopaba con fuerza, entonces escucho unos alaridos, para ella incomprensibles, miro atrás y descubrió a un par de trasgos persiguiéndola montados en terribles guargos. Presa del miedo, la doncella perdió el camino, entonces frente a ella sólo hallo el caudal hondo del Gran río, pero justo en el momento en que las bestias y sus jinetes le alcanzaran, una poderosa corriente se alzo, y sin tocar a Nimrodel, arrastro a los monstruos aniquilándolos.

Enseguida, apareció frente a la doncella, un maia del agua que servía a Ulmo. El maia, le dijo que él le había salvado, pues estaba enamorado de ella y de su canto, que a cambió del favor de salvarle la vida, pedía su mano y él renunciaría a su posición de semidiós para amarla. Nimrodel no acepto y le hizo saber al Maia que su corazón sólo pertenecía al caballero Amroth. El semidiós, despechado maldijo entonces ese amor y en un estruendo de las aguas hizo venir locura para el corcel de los crines blancos que la doncella montaba y este se hizo hacía el oeste en una loca carrera llevándose consigo a Nimrodel, la de la estrella en la frente.

Mientras, Amroth esperaba con ansia la llegada de su bien amada, y al ver que no aparecían en el camino ni ella ni su súbdito, mando a buscarlos. Los rastreadores regresaron con la noticia de la muerte del ilusionista y de no hallar ningún rastro de Nimrodel. Amroth, con el corazón despedazado, tuvo que partir a los puertos grises, y aún allí guardo una última esperanza y espero más tiempo, con los navíos anclados, resistiéndose a partir. Pero ¿Dónde estaba ahora Nimrodel la bella? _Nadie sabe, a la luz de los árboles y de las sombras, pues hacía tiempo que Nimrodel se perdió en las montañas._

_Y el barco elfico en el puerto gris, bajo el viento de la montaña la espero muchos días bajo el mar tumultuoso_. Con el augusto Amroth en lo alto del mástil, siempre vigilante, el gran elfo ni siquiera dormía, aún tenía la esperanza de verla aparecer en el horizonte, pues ignoraba que el despecho de un terrible maia despreciado la había hecho perderse en los abismos de la locura y el olvido.

Pero la venganza del egoísta Maia no se termino con la desaparición de Nimrodel y su corcel. Pues contra Amroth preparaba la destrucción. _Entonces, un viento nocturno en el norte se levanto gritando, y llevo la nave desde las playas elficas sobre las olas que iban y venían. _Cuando el alba despunto en el horizonte _las montañas grises se hundían más allá de las olas empenachadas de espuma enceguecedora._ Amroth desesperado, vio que la costa había desaparecido del horizonte y enloqueció presa de un profundo dolor, en medio del tormento al que por amor se sometía su corazón _maldijo la nave pérfida que lo llevaba lejos de Nimrodel._ Enseguida, los suyos: gente, vasallos y marinos, _lo vieron saltar desde la borda como flecha de un arco y caer en al agua profunda como una gaviota: el aire le movía los cabellos, y la espuma le brillaba alrededor, lo vieron de lejos hermoso y fuerte deslizándose como un cisne._ Así iba Amroth luchando con los mares que poco a poco lo vencían Así nadaba, para ir en busca de Nimrodel, por qué no podía resignarse a no poder ya contemplar su belleza, pero sucumbió ante el poder de los mares y la gente que tanto lo amaba lo perdió_y de la Costa Citerior los elfos nunca tuvieron noticias de Amroth. _

Así acabaron los dos amantes del bosque, perdidos por el infortunio y el despecho de un maia. Y pasaron muchos siglos, y la historia se convirtió en poema y el poema en canción que los príncipes de los Noldor y los Sinda entonaron, y ellos lo dicen así: que después la estirpe de Nimrodel dejo sus moradas y partieron y ella se perdió más allá lejos en el Sur, en los pasos de las Montañas Blancas, y no vino el barco donde la esperaba Amroth, su amante. Pero en la primavera, cuando el viento mueve las primeras hojas aún puede oírse el eco de la voz de Nimrodel junto a los saltos de agua de ese nombre. Y cuando el viento sopla del sur, es la voz de Amroth la que sube desde el océano, pues el río Nimrodel fluye en el Cauce de plata, que los elfos llaman Celebrant, y este desemboca en el Gran río Anduin que da a la bahía de Belfalas, donde los elfos se hacen a la mar. Y la anterior es una más, de las muchas leyendas que recorren los bosques, las planicies y las montañas de la Tierra Medía, a donde Nimrodel y Amroth nunca regresaron.

Fragmentos tomados de :Tolkien Jhon Reuel Ronald, _El Señor de los anillos: La comunidad el anillo. _Minotauro, Barcelona 1997. pp 196.


End file.
